Torn Apart
by thesinner
Summary: set after the battle between yoh and hao..how will anna cope with the loss? is yoh really forever gone?...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Anna Kouyama stood outside her room, quietly studying the dark sky. Millions of scattered shiny dots and a perfectly round shaped moon were her only sources of light. She hugged herself as she felt a cool breeze swept past her making her waist length blonde tresses fly with it. She let out a deep sigh. There were many things on her head, troubling her, making her ill at ease. She heard footsteps behind her. She pretended not to notice it. She gasped as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "It's cold out here you know." Hao Asakura whispered in her ear. Anna held back unwanted shivers as she felt his warm breath on her skin. She pulled away from him. "I'm used to cold." She replied coolly. Hao smiled to himself looking at his fiancé boldly turning her back on him. That was HIS Anna, his kind of woman. Hao pulled her to him and made her face him. Her golden eyes looked up at him with cold calculation. He smirked which made her angrier though she didn't show it but he could see it in her eyes, burning. "Aren't engaged couples supposed to be sweet to each other?" He asked his voice low. Anna raised a brow. "That's the problem, we're not a couple." She answered her voice laced with scathing distaste for him. Hao tsked. "Still pining after your lost beloved one?" He mocked. Anna pushed him away from her knowing who he was referring to. "Don't fuck with me Hao." She replied bitingly. Hao chuckled. "That's my woman." He said. Anna looked at him coldly then turned around and left but not before she heard Hao say, "Face it Anna, Yoh is never coming back". She pretended not to hear it. She pretended not to think about it. She hurriedly went to her room. Wanting to feel the isolation, the coldness again but she couldn't fight anymore, she couldn't hold back. She dropped to her knees, buried her face in her hands, and cried quietly. "Doushite? Doushite Yoh? Why did you leave me?" She sobbed into her hands. She didn't like this feeling, this sickening feeling of sadness, anger…loneliness. Before, she never gave thought about these feelings. She was trained never to recognize them for she was going to be the Shaman Queen but when Yoh Asakura came into her life, everything changed. She shakily crawled to her bed and lay there crawling into a tight ball wanting to shut out every memory she had of the first and only man she loved and still do. "Yoh…" She whispered brokenly, sleep started to invade her and her eyes slowly closed. The last image she saw was of a smiling Yoh.

Hao Asakura resumed the place of Anna. He stared out at the dark sky thoughts of his brother suddenly starting to enter his mind. He grimaced. "Teme…" He harshly whispered. "Even though you're gone she still thinks about you…I bet your laughing at me now aren't you?" He asked to no one in particular. He fell silent for a while then chuckled to himself. "Talking to myself…I must be going mad now…" He said to himself. His feet silently treaded the hallway floor. It carried him towards Anna's room. He paused trying to hear sounds from within that would tell him that she was still awake. He heard nothing and he quietly opened the door. He saw her lying on her tatami mat, curled up into a tight ball and was slightly shivering. He silently went near her and knelt down beside her. She really was so beautiful, with her smooth, porcelain skin, luscious red lips, and long silky blonde hair. He had the urge to run his fingers through them but he held back. He then just noticed tear stains on her pillow. He grits his teeth in frustration and curled his fists. It has always been like this ever since she transferred to his mansion. All throughout the day she would so cold and bitchy to him but he didn't mind though because that was what really drew him to her but then at night in her room she would start to cry though he didn't hear her he could see the stains on her pillow. Hao didn't like it one bit because that meant she was thinking about his weak twin brother. He abruptly stood and hurriedly left her room. "Yoh…you're such a lucky bastard…" He thought out loud. He didn't like to admit it but he was envious of his twin brother. Envious that Yoh was able to capture Anna's heart and keep it even up until now. He strode towards his own room. Upon entering he took off his cloak and threw it somewhere on the floor in frustration. He walked to his table, took a hair tie, and tied up his hair on a ponytail. He entered another room that was connected. Candles suddenly lit up and the room brightened with its vast glow. He walked to the center of the room and sat on the floor cross-legged. He sat up straight, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. "She Will be MINE yoh.." Was his last thought before he started meditating. He blocked out all thoughts from his head, focused on his positive qi and let it flow throughout his body. He felt warmth-radiating form inside of him and then it spread throughout his body. A fiery red glow akin to a fire engulfed his body then the Spirit of Fire, his holy spirit, emerged. Hao opened his eyes and let out a sneer. "Let's go visit someone on the other side." He drawled out.

**-thesinner- : so what do you guys think? good…bad? want me to continue or not? to answer these**

**questions just give me reviews… you can rant, rave, scream out your answers. K?**

**and oh please read my other fanfic...it's a FMA fanfic titled "Coming Home" and of **

**course I need your reviews too…thanx! And remember! I make fanfics for you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Abyss

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Yoh!" Yoh Asakura's eyes snapped open in shock as he heard his fiancé's voice resonate throughout their house. Yoh struggled to stand from his bed, steel feeling sleepy and exhausted. " Who wouldn't?" He wearily thought as he trudged through his room towards his washroom to wash his face, the cold water would help him fully wake up. After the ordeal he went through the whole day yesterday, it was a miracle that he survived and he was gonna have to go through that ordeal again, training. "Master Yoh!" Amidamaru, his loyal spirit, appeared floating beside him fear, anxiety and worry etched his supposedly warrior-like façade. "Hey" Yoh wearily greeted. Amidamaru sweat dropped. "Hey? Is that all you've got to say? Mistress Anna is downstairs waiting for you tapping her foot, red in the face and blowing off steam from her ears and all you got to say is hey?!" His spirit frantically ranted. Yoh grimaced as he imagined a red-faced, steam blowing Anna. He knew that face very well. That's what greets him every morning or every time he wakes up or slacks off in training. He wiped his face dry with a towel then went out of his washroom. "I know..i know..but can you blame me? I'm still so beat from yesterday's torture. She made me do push ups 5000x until I felt my arms turned into jelly. Then she made do sit on the air for about 5 hours and all i could is that my legs couldn't stop shaking! What's worse she made spirit fuse with you the whole day again and again! No breaks! That's enough to kill me man! Doesn't she know how draining it is to spirit fuse??" Yoh ranted on mindlessly pacing around his room, looking for a fresh pair of pants. Amidamaru just looked at his master with pity. Yoh stopped mid step then gave out a deep sigh. "How I wish I didn't have to be shaman king." He lazily said out loud. Amidamaru gasped in horror. Yoh continued his pacing around his room mumbling things to himself. "You know..we could just go to the bahamas..spend the whole day there lying under the sun..slacking off.." Amidamaru wanted nothing than the floor to open up and swallow him whole. If Mistress Anna ever heard what his master was saying then their in very big trouble! Then Amidamaru's prediction came true. The door Yoh's room suddenly slammed open. Yoh stopped in his tracks, his constant search for a pair of new pants ceased. He felt as if his own spirit disappeared in a puff of smoke together with Amidamaru as they saw who it was. Standing before them was an enraged Anna Kouyama, future wife of Yoh Asakura and future Shaman Queen. Red hot flames were surrounding her whole body as if threatening to devour her, a dark aura was also emanating from her trembling body. Her eyes red, with barred fanged teeth and hands bawled into fists. Yoh gulped loudly, his whole body shivering in fear, his face white. This was it, this was his end. He could see his life flashing before his eyes. "What did you say Yoh?" Anna asked, her voice low but was dripping with icy venom that lashed out at Yoh like a whip. Yoh felt as if his heart stopped beating and thought he died then and there._

_ -FLASHBACK END-_

Blank, dark eyes slowly opened as another memory surfaced right before him. He watched as people he once knew laughed and enjoyed their time with each other's company. Memories of who he was, of the life he once had sailed away along with the vestiges of control of his sanity he had left. He looked around but there was nothing to see, only darkness that seemed to stretch on forever, surrounding him he felt like it was going to swallow him whole, suffocating, making it hard for him to breathe. He strained to hear for any signs of movement, of life but there was nothing. Only the eerie silence of darkness that made his skin crawl. The wind against his skin was so icy cold, biting at him, piercing through him making him feel numb all over. He was all alone in this dark, empty & lifeless space. This was his cage, this was his hell. A stray tear rolled down his cheek, then it streamed down like a river, as Yoh Asakura felt hopelessness and bitterness lance through his heart and soul for the first time.

* * *

Red hot flames suddenly engulfed the vast empty space, forming a circle around the lone figure, slumped in defeat. It seemed to light up the whole place, giving life to it's rather gloomy atmosphere. But something didn't feel right and Yoh felt his skin prickle at that. A mocking laugh reverberated throughout the dark abyss, making Yoh cringe. A lone figure came walking through the flames. It didn't burn him, it even looked as if it was caressing his skin, adoring him. The person stopped just a few feet away from Yoh. He looked up and stared into a pair of identical eyes as his, only they were filled with arrogance and hatred directed at him. "Hello little brother." Hao Asakura greeted, his voice laced with hatred and disgust as he stared down at his twin brother's pathetic form, slumped before him and held down by invisible chains. "I see you look quite at home in this place. It suits you." Yoh watched passively as his brother paced, right infront of him as if studying the place. "Like your new home? It is quite homey." Hao mockingly said. Yoh didn't answer, he didn't have the strength to do so. Hao stopped in his tracks and looked at his twin. Anger started to build up inside him. He loathed looking at him. He felt so disgusted to be related to him. He was so weak and pathetic, he didn't even understand why Anna chose him, why she even loved him in the first place and that angered him even more. The flames surrounding them suddenly erupted like a volcano, the atmosphere was getting hotter, it's brightness increasing in intensity. This reflected Hao's feelings and he wanted nothing more than to kill the person infront of him, staring back at him with those blank, soulless eyes, eyes like his! He then calmed down. He knew he couldn't kill his brother now, not yet. "You're so weak. It disgusts me to even think that you're my twin, that we share the same blood. You're nothing like me." He coldly stated. He saw Yoh's lips move, he was mumbling something but Hao couldn't hear him. He walked over to Yoh and forcefully grabbed him by the arms. "What did you say?" Hao cuttingly asked. "I...am...not...a...monster...like you..." Yoh's voice was faint but firm and full of conviction and Hao definitely heard it. His eyes narrowed into slits and instinctively he punched Yoh hard on the face. Yoh fell down with a sickening crunch. "So you still have some little spirit left in you eh?" He furiously asked. Yoh wiped his jaw and felt the sticky feel of blood, even taste its rusty flavor in his mouth. His lips formed a little smirk. "We'll see about that." Hao threateningly said. Yoh felt a bit satisfied that he was able to make hao angry, it even gave added spark to the light of hope into his already dying own. But that rush of feeling was cruelly snatched away by Hao's next words. "Anna's been a wreck lately. So broken up over you loss that it sickens me." Hao's sneer grew wider when he saw the light died out in Yoh's eyes and his face darkened. Hao turned to leave but then paused and looked over his shoulder to Yoh. "Oh but don't worry, once i'm done with her, she'll think of nothing else but me banging up her body like a ragdoll. And I'll make her like it." Hao promised then evilly laughed. He then walked into the fire and disappeared. The place grew dark again, cold and lifeless. But the silence was interrupted by an earth shattering sream. It was Yoh's voice, calling out Anna's name.

* * *

Anna woke up with a start. Her heart was beating like a drum and she was breathing fast.She felt as if she just run a mile. Sweat broke out on her skin making her feel so cold. She sat up on her bed, both her hands clasped against her racing heart. "Was it just a dream?" She thought to herself. She looked out into the window and could see the moon hiding behind the clouds but its light was spilling into her room. She thought she heard Yoh scream. She wrapped her arms around herself tight. "Maybe it was just a dream." She sadly said to herself. But it sounded so real. She could her the pain and agony in Yoh's voice. A solitary tear flowed down her cheek, dropping onto her blanket forming a small circle. "Oh yoh." She whispered brokenly, tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. She moved her hand up to her neck and touched Yoh's necklace, the only connection she had left of him. She lay back down and closed her eyes and once again fell asleep with tears staining her pillow, hoping against all hope for the nightmare to end.

* * *

**-thesinner- : elow guys..am really sorry for the very(10000000000x) late update..school was in my way and i was still thinking on how to continue the story..how to even end it! I was afraid that i was already losing my touch and i haven't even updated on mah other story yet! (groans) and people will kill me for that..but don't worry now that i've got my magic back..i'll definitely finish this story for you guys..**

**-thesinner-: oh and thanks for the reviews..they are my source of inspiration..remember i write for you guys! tc! mwaah! **


	3. AUTHORESS' NOTE

**-----ATTENTION------**

GOMENASAI!!! BIANE!!! (not sure of the spelling)

everyone!! i'm sooooo3x sorry that i haven't been updating my story!  
i was really3x busy with school..that i couldn't find time to update my stories..

anyhow..i just graduated and _**i can finally update my stories..**_

please keep posted..i promise i won't disappoint.. =D

thanx for the reviews!!

actually this is a yohhao x anna pairing..

i know its kinda complicated but don't worry..you'll understand as i continue the story..

ciao!


End file.
